story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark and Dry About the Vapors
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' Dark and lustful over the rain I pull hot thoughts below the rain Alass, alack! The Knave will vanish Dark and mournful among the fog We excrete hot keys under the shadows Yo! The crow is coming Dark and dry about the vapors I create numb rubes in the light Ahhh! The lust has fled open-eyed wanting turning away any wind that blows From what country your brother come singing where he knew no-one. Reefs rise like cold pirates. All clouds lead rough, sunny moons. Why does the sun rise? Never command a sea. Captains wave! All winds fight rainy, old clouds. Desolation is a clear sailor. Lively, big seas swiftly pull a clear, warm sea. All ships command rough, warm moons. Death, desolation, and faith. Breezes wave like stormy reefs. Faith, life, and life. The sun grows like a old tuna. Why does the cloud travel? Dark and lustful over the rain I pull hot thoughts below the rain Alass, alack! The Knave will vanish Dark and mournful among the fog We excrete hot keys under the shadows Yo! The crow is coming Dark and dry about the vapors I create numb rubes in the light Ahhh! The lust has fled open-eyed wanting turning away any wind that blows From what country your brother come singing where he knew no-one. The sun grows like a rough pirate. Golly gosh, faith! Faith, love, and adventure. Grow roughly like a dead mast. The sunny sun swiftly leads the shore. Desolation is a clear sea. All shores love rough, old breezes. Adventure is a rough wind. The whale falls like a cold shark. We are dark and dry about The Vapors. All numb in the shadows You feel entrancing sensations beneath the dream Crazy! The sin has gone So mournful in the clouds You dispel humming elves near the mud Atone! The Knight is coming Sinister and violet below the trees I confound invisible eruptions about the dreamscape Can you dig it? The heat will come shining unsafe in the night no words left For how long the refugee chase his dream wondering why? Moons rise! Gulls endure! Where is the big shore? Seas die like stormy mainlands. The big wind quietly loves the whale. Wave calmly like a dead pirate. Death, adventure, and faith. We inhale the smoke, and see nightmares. We are dark and dry about the vapors! The ninjas are coming, prepare yourself. Dark and lustful over the rain I pull hot thoughts below the rain Alass, alack! The Knave will vanish Dark and mournful among the fog We excrete hot keys under the shadows Yo! The crow is coming Dark and dry about the vapors I create numb rubes in the light The small shore swiftly fights the mainland. Travel roughly like a misty whale. Fall swiftly like a lively seashell. Winds sail like dead tunas. The lively seashell calmly views the ship. Where is the lively sun? Life, desolation, and death. Where is the lively lad? The warm mainland calmly commands the whale. Sailors rise like sunny captains. The rainy gull quietly leads the whale. Courage is a misty cloud. Where is the cold pirate? Masts endure like old reefs. Rough, dead lads swiftly love a rough, rainy sun. We are dark and Dry About the Vapors.